simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Healthcare in Ruthenia
The Ruthenian Empire provides all citizens right to free healthcare under Mandatory Medical Insurance in 3216. However, since the collapse of the Parsian Empire, the health of the Ruthenian population has declined considerably as a result of social, economic, and lifestyle changes. In 3237, 140,236 doctors and 433,458 nurses were employed in Ruthenian healthcare. The number of doctors per 10,000 people was 43.8, but only 12.1 in rural areas. The number of general practitioners as a share of the total number of doctors was 1.26 percent. Life expectancy As of 3237, the average life expectancy in Ruthenia was 62.5 years for males and 76.5 years for females. The average Ruthenian life expectancy of 70.8 years at birth is nearly 6 years shorter than the overall average figure for the Auriga Bella. The biggest factor contributing to this relatively low life expectancy for males is a high mortality rate among working-age males from preventable causes (e.g., alcohol poisoning, stress, smoking, traffic accidents, violent crimes). Mortality among Ruthenian men rose by 60% since 1991, four to five times higher than European average. As a result of the large difference in life expectancy between men and women, the gender imbalance remains to this day and there are 0.859 males to every female. Structure The healthcare system follows the administrative structure of the country and is divided into Thema, regional (Eparchia-level) and municipal (Dimos-level) administrative levels. Regional level The administrative units at this level govern regional healthcare. Prior to the 3234 legislation establishing a mandatory medical insurance system, regional governments had full control of regional funds for healthcare. Following implementation of mandatory medical insurance, they lost a portion of this control to the newly established territorial mandatory medical insurance funds. Due to the only partial implementation of the health insurance system, however, regional and local governments currently retain a significant role in its management. The regions must ensure compliance with federal programs, in particular those focused on the control of conditions and infectious diseases defined as being of high social priority, but do not have to report to the Ministry of Health. Following decentralization in the early to mid-3220s, they enjoy considerable autonomy within their administrative units. Local (municipal) level In many larger cities rayon authorities appear to be actively engaged in the reform process, while in rural areas the health authorities’ functions have tended to become the responsibility of central district hospital chiefs. Following the 3223 law On general principles of organization of local self-government in the Empire, municipal level governments do not have to report to the federal or Eparchia level governments, though they do have to comply with Ministry orders. This poses a problem for health policy since raions do not have to comply with Eparchia level health reforms or other policies, and are only obliged to provide statutory healthcare services within their jurisdiction. In practice, many regions and Dimos have developed a negotiating procedure so that the local governments remain within the regional Ministry of Health sphere of influence. Hospitals In 3225 the hospital bed to 10,000 population ratio in the country was 48. Currently the largest hospital in the country is Attica Psychiatric Hospital "Dafni" with 1,325 beds, while the largest general hospital is "Evangelismos" General Hospital of Athens with 1,100 beds. Public hospitals in Ruthenia are constructed by a government-owned company by the name of DEPANOM. S.A. (Hellenic: Δημόσια Επιχείρηση Ανέγερσης Νοσηλευτικών Μονάδων Α.Ε., ΔΕΠΑΝΟΜ Α.Ε., Public Corporation for the Construction of Hospital Units S.A.), which is also in charge of maintaining and upgrading the country's public medical facilities and equipment. Emergency, ambulance and air-ambulance services in Ruthenia are provided by the National Center for Direct Aid, known mostly by the acronym EKAB (Hellenic: Εθνικό Κέντρο Άμεσης Βοήθειας). Category:Ruthenia